


Jack Dawson's Daughter

by OnyxEmerald



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxEmerald/pseuds/OnyxEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story that takes place in 1928, when Jack and Rose's oldest daughter comes home from a trip from Philadelphia. She returns home, and with a youg man. This story was inspired by the song The Cobbler's Daughter by Kate Rusby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Dawson's Daughter

**Jack Dawson's Daughter**

 

Summer of 1928

Julia was the oldest daughter of Jack and Rose Dawson. She and her friend Melissa had gone to Philadelphia for a week to visit a friend who had moved away.

"I can't believe this week is finally here." Jack said happily.

"What's this week Daddy?" Jack Jr. asked. Jack just smiled at his son.

"Your sister is supposed to be coming home sometime this week." Jack replied "I really miss her." Jack said.

"Daddy she's only been gone for five days. You act like she has been gone for year." Jack Jr. said with a frown. Neither of them saw Rose walk into the room.

"Leave your father alone, he's being a good father. I miss her too." Rose said as she shifted the baby to her other arm so she could kiss Jack. Jack returned the favor. He then put his arms out to take the baby.

"You miss Julia too don't you?" Jack asked Josephine as he played with his youngest daughter. Jack then started making funny faces at his daughter, who was enjoying this. Rose couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Well Jack, you sure are good with children." Rose said with a laugh. "If that's the case, I guess you will be very calm when Julia brings home a young man one day." Rose said with a laugh. She thought about how Jack would react to the young man that fancied their daughter.

"Now, you're pushing it." Jack said with a laugh. "I won't have to worry about that for a while." Jack said with a chuckle.

"We never really had that issue because both of our father's are gone." Rose said with a frown. "And as for my mother, I really don't care what she thinks of you. I wanted to be with you, and I am with you." Rose said happily. "I married the man of my dreams." Rose said dreamily.

"And I married the most beautiful woman in the world and we have three beautiful children. I wouldn't change this for the world." Jack said with a smile. "Just two more days." Jack said happily.

"Oh Jack, she'll be fine." Rose said reassuring him that their daughter would return home safely.

"She reminds me so much of you, Rose." Jack said with a smile.

"She looks just like you, well her eyes look like mine." Jack said. "And she is also very adventurous like you. She's willing to try new things." Jack said with a smile.

"Jack junior is a miniature version of you." Rose said with a laugh. "Looks and everything, next thing you know, he'll be drawing just like you too." Rose said with a smile.

"Well, actually he has been drawing. I've been showing him how to draw people. He's already pretty good at shading too." Jack said proudly. "I think this one over her is a mix of both of us." Jack said pointing to Josephine who was asleep in his arms.

"I would have to agree." Rose said with a laugh.

"I think we should all take Josephine's advice and go to sleep, it's getting late." Jack said as he stood up and walk towards his daughter's room. He then put the baby in her crib. The two days had finally passed. Two days seemed like an eternity to Jack though.

"Good morning, Rose" Jack said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Jack. I decided to wake up early and make breakfast, and I had a little help this morning." Rose said as she pat her son on the shoulder. "JJ woke up early this morning and couldn't go back to sleep so he helped me cook breakfast." Rose said happily.

"Thank you." Jack replied to Rose and Jack Jr. as he joined them at the table. "I might go to town and draw a little." Jack said with a smile. "Jack, do you car to join me?" Jack asked his son.

"Sure Daddy." Jack Jr. replied as he went to his room to get dressed.

"Be careful you two." Rose said as she walked with them out of the house.

"Don't stay out too late, I'm making us all lunch. Plus, Julia should be home sometime this afternoon." Rose said as she waved to Jack and Jack Jr. as the left. Just as Rose walked inside, she heard a sound coming from Josephine's room. Josephine wasn't crying though. Rose made her way to the baby's room. When she walked in she found Josephine already awake.

"Good Morning." Rose said as she walked over to the crib to pick Josephine up.

"Ma Ma..." Josephine babbled. It was very clear to Rose that Josephine had said Ma Ma. Josephine said it again. Rose was so excited, Josephine's first work was mama.

"It's time to get you some breakfast." Rose said as she sat down to feed Josephine. After feeding Josephine, she started preparing lunch. She was almost finished when Jack and Jack Jr. returned home.

"We're home." Jack said as he and his son walked through the front door. He then walked over to Rose and kissed her. He also took Josephine for a while.

"How was drawing today?" Rose asked.

"It went rather well today." Jack replied. "I did seven portraits today." Jack said happily. "Jack Jr. over here is learning really quickly." Jack said proudly. Jack was about to pull out his sketchbook when there was a sudden knock on the door. Jack jumped up and ran to the door. He answered it.

"Julia, I'm so glad you are back home! You don't know how much I missed you." Jack said as he hugged his daughter.

"I missed you too, Daddy." Julia said as she walked in. "Oh, and I have somebody I want you and mom to meet." Julia said as she led a young man into the house. Jack looked carefully at the young man because he looked familiar.

"Daddy, this is C.J" Julia said as she introduced C.J to her father. Just then Rose walks over to her daughter. Julia runs up to her mother and hugs her. "Mom, I muisssed you so much." Julia said excitedly. "Mom, I have somebody I want you to meet." Julia said happily as she pointed to C.J. Rose, took one look at the boy and realized that he looked really familiar. He looked a lot like somebody she never wanted to see again. "Mom, I want you to meet C.J." Julia said.

"It's nice to meet you C.J." Rose said as she shook the young man's hand. "How about you join us for lunch?" Rose asked C.J.

"Sure, I would love to, Mrs. Dawson." C.J replied. Everyone gather around the table for lunch. Everyone was enjoying the lunch that Rose had spent the afternoon preparing. "Mrs. Dawson, is your first name Rose?" C.J asked.

"Yes it is, why?" Rose asked starting to confirm her suspicions. Rose didn't want to believe that this young man was the son of Caledon Hockley.

"My father always speaks of this girl Rose that he was once engaged to. Her name was Rose DeWitt Bukater. He said that she died on the Titanic. He still loves her, even more than my mother." C.J said with a frown.

"What is your actual name?" Jack asked. "C.J must be a nick name, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"My full name is Caledon Hockley Jr., I am named after my father." C.J said. "I also go by Cal, but people call me C.J because I am Cal Jr." C.J said. "Mrs. Dawson, you look just like..." C.J said but was cut off by Jack.

"GET OUT!" Jack yelled. Jack got up from the table he found a broom nearby. He chased that boy with a broom around the house trying to chase him out.

"Mum is Cal the horrible guy that made your life miserable?" Julia asked. Rose replied with a nod. "I'm sorry mom, I didn't know." Julia said with a frown.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Rose said as she patted her daughter on the shoulder. Julia then got up from the table and went after C.J. It wasn't pretty when she caught up with him.

"Please tell your father to stop hitting me with that broom." C.J begged. Julia did not reply to him, but instead she spit into his eye and slapped him across the face. Jack and Rose just stared across the room in shock as C.J ran out of the house.

"Where did she learn to spit like that?" Jack asked Rose in a whisper.

"I don't know where she learned that, because I sure didn't teach her how to spit like that." Rose replied.

"If you didn't teach her hot to spit like that, who did?" Jack asked. This made Rose laugh.

"Well, she is your daughter." Rose said with a laugh. Jack couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Yes, she sure is, but she's your daughter too you know." Jack said with a laugh as he kissed Rose.


End file.
